1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gravity-controlled flow valve, and particularly, a flow valve for aircraft.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Although gravity-controlled valves operating in an electrical, pneumatic and purely mechanical manner are presently known, these are, however, of complex construction and available in relatively large-sized dimensions. The difficulty seen herein lies in the compensation of the hydraulic forces produced during the flow through valves of that type.
Predicated on the relatively large hydraulic forces, these valves require relatively large electrical or pneumatic actuating forces or, in the case of purely mechanically actuated valves which operate pursuant to the pendulum principle, necessitate a relatively large and heavy pendulum.